


Steve Harrington Headcanons

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi, but just in case, explicit in case nsfw headcanons are featured, headcanons some including reader some not, most won't be, moving stuff from tumblr, normally wouldn't post headcanons on ao3 but i don't want to lose them if tumblr finally dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits





	Steve Harrington Headcanons

  * Steve Harrington really does love the kids. He knows people think its weird or uncool to enjoy hanging out with middle schoolers, but they’re smart, and fun, and honestly more mature than most people his age. They’re pretty cool.


  * Steve Harrington probably lets Eleven cover him in make up and braid his hair. She doesn’t even know what she’s doing and he doesn’t really enjoy it, but he’ll sit there and let it happen. There are polaroids. It quickly becomes blackmail. 


  * Dustin has tried to learn the guitar time after time, its not till Steve sits down with him that he starts to kind of get it.


  * Steve Harrington can eat for about 10 people, his stomach is like a bottomless pit and he always seems to be hungry. It’s almost impressive how much food he can eat. He’d be a safe bet for any food eating contest.


  * Steve Harrington loves KFC, while he’d never tell his mum that her fried chicken couldn’t compare, it didn’t. Nothing could quite reach the amazing taste that was KFC.


  * Steve Harrington doesn’t mind being the resident babysitter for some 14 year old jerks. In fact… it’s kind of fun, even if his advice is bad and he’s not as tough as he likes to believe. He would never admit how much he liked babysitting of course, he still had a tiny reputation to protect…but everyone knows without him saying it anyway. 


  * Steve doesn’t go to university. He gets his diploma and goes into the force with Hopper. He was always kind of meh at school, but he’s good at his job, he’s good at helping people, protecting people and working with Hopper’s not so bad either.


  * Without a doubt Steve Harrington spent his New Year’s overseeing a D&D session in which El and Max finally got to create characters. He spent far too much money on pizza and spent half the time confused about the rules.
  * Steve Harrington likes having his hair played with, he might like to get his hair perfect, but he also likes to lie down with his head in his partners lap and just fall asleep to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. It’s pretty damn relaxing.




End file.
